


Get Over Here, Come Get Me, You Want This

by quicksparrows



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/M, Female Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksparrows/pseuds/quicksparrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel always knows when Tess has another one in her. After all, he knows her limits, and he knows just how hard to push them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Over Here, Come Get Me, You Want This

"Hey," she says, closing the door behind her. 

The way she says it, it's almost a command. Something like _get over here_ meets _come get me_ meets _you want this._ They haven't had adequate time alone to fuck for a week. Tess has no idea how she's ever survived months without it.

Joel knows exactly what she means when she says it, too, and he doesn't take his time making his way over to her. Joel always moves with a sort of effortlessly intimidating _strut_ when he's getting bothered, and when he approaches her there's that old unresolved tension.

Lucky for her, he's the "hot" kind of bothered right about now.

Tess reaches to him just to trail her fingertips across his abdomen, down to the waistline of his pants. Joel lets her, even shifting into it, and he reaches back to her, but she starts to withdraw with a smirk.

He doesn't let her get away. He grapples with her for a brief second, her smirking resistance only to _goad_ him, but he gets his arms around her. He backs her up into the door, hard enough to send a dull shock through her shoulders and rattle the door on its hingers, and then pins her by the hips with his own. His arms are much too strong, and his hands are, too –– Tess feels it when he cups the crotch of her jeans with one firm palm and squeezes _hard_ , fingers pressing up, so hard that she almost rises onto her toes.

Even Tess's legendary stubbornness can't play hard-to-get at that.

"You're wet," Joel says, close to her ear, and Tess grins. "Even through your jeans. Been watchin' you wantin' this all day, too, but I didn't feel like giving in just like that."

"Oh, wouldn't you like to believe that," she says, but she's pressing against his hand and already looking for something to hold onto.

"C'mon, sweetheart," Joel says, almost in a growl, "I've had you too many times to fall for that."

Fair enough. She leans her head back against the door, giving a little "tch" of amusement. He undoes the buckle on her belt, then the fly on her jeans. She hooks her thumbs into the waistband of her pants to ease them down, but she stops when he moves to put a hand in the front of her panties.

"How 'bout you go down on me instead?" she says, and he chuckles from deep in his chest, his arms falling away from her.

"Yes ma'am," Joel replies.

Down he goes, sliding down the length of her body and easing himself to his knees. Her pants go down, too, denim peeling from her thighs like a second skin and then crumpling around her knees. Tess takes care of her own underwear, dropping them off her hips just as Joel gets in closer. His nose brushes her abdomen and his hands settle around her hips. These days, she's got some much-needed and much-welcomed extra padding; his thumbs even indent in her skin instead of hitting bone or hard sinew and stopping there. His grip on her hips is firm, even _hard_ , and Tess likes it.

Her hand rakes through his hair and then settles towards the back of his skull.

It's the start of a long night.

 

-x-

 

Tess is panting, chest heaving, and all that's keeping her from shuddering right off the bed are Joel's arms around her. He presses a kiss to the side of her jaw, his hand still cupping her vulva. Tess heaves a deep breath. Stretched out on their sides, back to chest, Tess clutches Joel's arms hard. This is her third orgasm tonight, and Joel's been done for an hour anyway. Christ.

"I can't anymore," she pants, "I can't, Joel, it's too much." She's not sure if she can even feel her legs anymore. Everything feels wet and slick, everything feels _good_ , even the ache in her loins and her nipples. 

Joel gives her a gentle squeeze, and his mouth moves closer to her ear.

"C'mon now," he murmurs, dark and low. She's not sure if it's the orgasm or some still-unsatisfied craving, but she _feels_ her clit twinge just for the boldness in his voice. "You've got another one in you."

"I can't come anymore," she says. It's almost desperate.

"Yes, you can," he tells her, without further ado he pushes her over onto her back. Two strong hands on her hips pull her down the bed, and Tess's fingers scrabble to dig into the sheets. He moves back along her side and slides two fingers inside her and she arches her back to meet them, hard. God. When he moves so deliberately and annoyingly slow, she almost thrashes to pull him closer and lets out a cry.

"I can't," she gasps, but he always knows.

He goes to town.

" _Joel_ ," she says, begging. Then, almost uncontrollably, she makes some guttural noise and her legs jerk. Joel just keeps her down with his body weight, curling his fingers in and pushing in and up with more pressure. Long, steady strokes, each feeling more firm than the last, and Tess's vision cuts out, her mind fuzzing over. The world spins and then shrinks to her and her partner, the pressure of his hand, and then his thumb passing over her clit. That's it. That's her whole universe.

She's so pushed over the edge that she almost laughs, but it dies on her voice as another orgasm hits her. She bucks, nearly catching Joel with a heel to the back, but Joel slings an arm around him and holds her until she's just shuddering again. She tries to say something but it doesn't come out right, so she just settles on gasping for breath, and then positively _howling._

"There you go," Joel says, softly, but it's not without the requisite smugness. He shifts around her again, so he can gather her in his arms properly, and Tess presses her face against his collarbone and wraps a leg around his thigh to grind, slow and comfortable. 

His hand, moved to her thigh, is _dripping._

"Joel," is all she can say, again, and he shushes her. She gasps again, harder; the orgasm rolls through her again and again. She tilts her face up to nuzzle his neck. She _shakes_. He presses his thigh against her, even as she grinds, and his skin slickens fast. They bump up together almost clumsily as she rides wave after wave.

"Now what did I tell ya?" Joel murmurs. "I always know when you got another one in you, maybe two."

Tess shoves him, so weak that she barely moves either of them, and then settles. She's certain she could lay here like this for hours now, every inch of her body alight, every nerve caught up in fireworks. He runs a hand up and down her back. She's sure he's grinning. 

"Fuck," Tess manages. "You're torture."

"Torture would be making you go without," he says, and Tess presses a kiss to the underside of his jaw. She feels Joel's pleased hum through his skin. She can feel his smugness, too. 

Ten minutes pass in comfortable silence and Joel reaches for the remote. He clicks the TV on for the white noise of some old sitcom, and Tess fits herself to the shape of his side and drifts off to sleep.

 

-x-

 

Tess wakes alone, the sheets pulled around her and a pillow under her head. There's a glass of water on the bed side table, and a little folded up scrap of paper, torn from the journal.

After lazing for a moment or two, she reaches for the paper and thumbs it open. There's Joel's scrawl, spelling out: "Hope you slept well. J." As if it would be by anyone else, as if anyone would find "hope you slept well" incriminating. Tess smiles despite that, wide enough that her nose crinkles and her laugh lines deepen. _He would._

Tess rolls onto her side, last night's full-body ache-and-thrill faded to a dull throb of soreness, just at the same time as Joel pokes his head in.

"You're up," he says. "I was just 'bout to head out to run some errands."

Joel leans over the bed, and Tess cranes her neck to meet him. The kiss is brief, sweeter than they'd usually partake in, and Joel reaches down to give one of her breasts a gently tweak.

"You want me to wait up?" he asks.

She shakes her head.

"I'm gonna take a long shower," she says. That smile tugs at her face again, and she adds: "If I can _walk_ , that is."

Joel smiles a little, too, and they bump noses for a moment. 

"I'll be back in a few hours," he replies. "And if you can walk then, we'll see what can be done about that… if you have it in you."

He pulls away, even as Tess snorts under her breath and sinks back down into the pillows. Joel straightens up.

"Smug fucker," Tess says, smirking.

"You love it," Joel says, over his shoulder, on the way to the door.


End file.
